Polyurea/urethane membranes and their use for the separation of aromatics from non-aromatics are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,064. In that case the polyurea/urethane membrane is made from a polyurea/urethane polymer characterized by possessing a urea index of at least about 20% but less than 100%, an aromatic carbon content of at least about 15 mole percent, a functional group density of at least about 10 per 1000 grams of polymer, and a C=O/NH ratio of less than about 8.0. The polyurea/urethane multi-block copolymer is produced by reacting dihydroxy or polyhydroxy compounds, such as polyethers or polyesters having molecular weights in the range of about 500 to 5,000 with aliphatic, alkylaromatic or aromatic diisocyanates to produce a prepolymer which is then chain extended using diamines, polyamines or amino alcohols. The membranes are used to separate aromatics from non-aromatics under perstraction or pervaporation conditions.
The use of polyurethane-imide membranes for aromatics from non-aromatics separations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,358. The polyurethane-imide membrane is made from a polyurethane-imide copolymer produced by end capping a polyol such as a dihydroxy or polyhydroxy compound (e.g. polyether or polyester) with a di or polyisocyanate to produce a prepolymer which is then chain extended by reaction of said prepolymer with a di or polyanhydride or with a di or polycarboxylic acid to produce a polyurethane amic acid which is then chemically or thermally cyclized to the imide. The aromatic/non-aromatic separation using said membrane is preferably conducted under perstraction or pervaporation conditions.
A polyester imide copolymer membrane and its use for the separation of aromatics from non-aromatics is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,594. In that case the polyester imide is prepared by reacting polyester with a dianhydride to produce a prepolymer which is then chain extended with a diisocyanate to produce the polyester imide.
The use of membranes to separate aromatics from saturates has long been pursued by the scientific and industrial community and is the subject of numerous patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,102 describes a general process for separating a feed into a permeate stream and a retentate stream and utilizes a sweep liquid to remove the permeate from the face of the membrane to thereby maintain the concentration gradient driving force. The process can be used to separate a wide variety of mixtures including various petroleum fractions, naphthas, oils, hydrocarbon mixtures. Expressly recited is the separation of aromatics from kerosene.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,656 teaches the separation of hydrocarbons by type, i.e. aromatic, unsaturated, saturated, by permeating a portion of the mixture through a non-porous cellulose ether membrane and removing permeate from the permeate side of the membrane using a sweep gas or liquid. Feeds include hydrocarbon mixtures, naphtha (including virgin naphtha, naphtha from thermal or catalytic cracking, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,754 teaches a method for separating hydrocarbons e.g. aromatic and/or olefins from gasoline boiling range mixtures, by the selective permeation of the aromatic through certain cellulose ester non-porous membranes. The permeated hydrocarbons are continuously removed from the permeate zone using a sweep gas or liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,465 teaches the use of polyurethane membranes to selectively separate aromatics from saturates via pervaporation.